Sapphire and Beast: Love Story
by Lillykins
Summary: Saphire tells how her long search came to an end when she met the Professor's old friend, Hank McCoy aka Beast.
1. Prologue

Best

Excellent

Attractive

Smart

Telegenic

About him, I cant explain. We are not weird, we are mutants; fighting for our rights; trying to be excepted in the human world. Its not just us, its millions and millions of us out there, feeling the same thing we do. I am here to talk about my husband: Hank McCoy, the new Ambassador of Mutant Affairs. We met five years ago and we knew, right when we saw each other, we were meant for each other. Other women would just judge him for what he looks like, and other men would just want me for my body. Ill tell you the story of love between the Beast and Saphire.


	2. Locked Up

Saphire's POV

It is June 24, 2005. I got locked up for stealing the cure and beat up some guards. Now I am in these 'solitary confinement robes.' Im not sure if I still want my powers or not. Thats why I took it. Look at me. I got navy blue skin, light green eyes. Who would want me not only for my body? Iv been hurt too many times. I want to be normal, but I don't. When I decide, I will use it. Besides, when has my powers do any good? I cant control them. When I get mad, something catches on fire, and my eyes light up green. When Im sad, I go into a transe and I flood the whole neighborhood. When Im happy, everything goes wrong around me, murders, fires, etc. Its stupid. There is one thing I can control: when I turn into animals. I refuse to go to Dr. Xavier's school for mutants. Iv been through school and Im done with it. Soon a man in a black suit came in and sat on the other side of the table across from me with a documents in his hand. He placed the documents on the table and folded his hands together and looked at me.

" Hello, Saphire. My name is Thomas Banks. Do you know why you're locked up in those robes?"

" Yes." Im going to cooperate but not so easily...

" Why did you take a dose of the cure and severely injure our guards?" I continued to stare at him without saying a word.

" I cant hear you, Saphire. Or should I say Sophia Alonnah Commers."

" Don't call me that,"

" Why not? You wont answer to your mutant name,"

" Like I said," I leaned in with a more serious stare.

" Don't do it." He sat there and stared at me for a good ten minutes.

" Alright. Why did you do it, Saphire?"

" I don't know." I said shrugging him off.

" Yes you do, Saphire. When I asked you before you said you knew." He was talking to me like I was a five year old.

" Well now I don't." I have to watch my temper or else...

" I don't want to play games with you. Did you know you could have killed our men and this could all be over if you cooperate?"

" Did you know that I didn't care?"

" Listen to me, you freak," He said smacking the documents across the table and jumping out of the chair. I just stared at him with my evil green eyes.

" I am not a very patient man and I do not take mutants kindly. You will tell me why you took the cure and why you almost killed our staff!" That did it. I don't like being called a freak. Mutants are not freaks. We are special. Some people wish that they had what we have and they show it off by acting nasty towards us.

As he sat down, I saw beads of sweat drip down the sides of his face. It was starting. _No Saphire! You're in enough trouble already. You can control it! Fight it! _I fought with myself in my head,, but I kept going. I couldn't stop it.

" Is anyone else hot in here?" He asked the two other guards in the room. They both looked at each other.

" Seriously. Can someone please turn up the air conditioning!" He yelled running to the two-way glass, at the people behind it. Little did I know, a mutant was behind that glass. I could feel my eyes glow to a light green. He face then started to turn red, then he started striping of his clothes.

" You think I don't know what you're doing! Fuck all you mutants and your freaky disorders! You're nothing but scum of the earth! You can all go to hell!" The two guards quickly ran over to him and gripped him up. I could tell that they could feel how hot he was, and they let go of him.

" AAAAHHHHH! Im burning! HELP ME!" He screamed. Steam started to rise off of him. I just sat there; in a trance, but not fully. I could see everything that was happening and I couldn't stop it. The uncontrollable side of me took control of the controllable side of me.

He fell to the floor and started rolling around. The guards called for help on their earpieces. He soon bursted up in flames, and continued to roll around and scream.

" HELP ME IM ON FIRE!" He yelled to the top of his lungs. I stood up slowly and continued to burn him. When one of the guards finally noticed that I was the cause of him burning, they quickly tackled me to the solid wall, but I kept going. The smoke of him burning reached the sprinklers above us and set it off. We were all getting sprinkled, but not enough for him to be fully doused.

Soon four people came bursting into the room with buckets of water and all poured it on him. He was burned pretty badly. The guards and the four people tried to drag me out the room, but I got free of the robes and kicked them to the wall at the same time. Then I ran over to the man on the ground, and grabbed his throat picking him up.

" You homo sapiens have no idea of what we mutants go through. Listen you fucker, I am not a patient mutant and I don't take humans kindly!" I said then threw his burned, but still alive body against the wall. The four men got up and got hold of me. By that time, I was out of my trance. Another man came in and pointed a dart gun at me. It didn't contain the cure, but it knocked me out.


	3. Confrontation: We Are Not Alike

Hank McCoy's POV

I am having a confrontation at work today with a mutant. They had warned me that she was unstable, but I am not afraid. I had warned them that if they approach them incorrectly, then it might set them off. Mr. Thomas Banks obviously underestimated her power and got incinerated. Not that I am dis-owning my own kind, its just that I do not underestimate mutants. You should underestimate anybody, let alone insult them. I do not have the audacity to look down on anyone. The mutant's name is Sophia Alonnah Conners, aka Saphire. She is said to be a navy blue, with unstable powers and a beautiful body structure. Not that I am looking for a lover right now, I am looking forward to the being. I still wonder how she got herself on the Island of Alcatraz. Even I alone cant swim all the way over here. It takes one helicopter ride.

" Welcome, Dr. Hank McCoy, to Alcatraz Island."

" Thank you Dr. Ralph, not the easiest place to get to."

" Its was the safest place we could find. Thats why we keep the source of the cure here." She said to me while walking in the building.

" And what about Saphire's abilities? What is its rate?"

" You will see. You do know why you were chosen to do this, yes?"

" Yes." We soon arrived in the room that the incident from before took place. She was sitting in a chair, wrapped in chains and heavy robes. It just looked uncivil. I kno she almost killed a man but you have to have done something to perform her actions. Her hair was as dark as charcoal, naturally wavy and long. She just sat there; looking ashamed with her head bowed down. When I walked in the room, she looked up at me, with emerald colored eyes. I thought to myself _Ohmystarsandgarters, she's absolutely beautiful. _We just stared at each other. It was like I was staring at a midnight angel. And it enraged me to see her locked up the way she was, for being what she was.

_" _Saphire, there is some I would like you to meet."

" Hello, my dear. My name is Dr. Hank McCoy, secretary of mutant affairs."

" Hello." She said in a muffled voice.

" I am not here to insult you or harm you in any way. I am just like you."

" Really? I doubt that." She said and when she did this, objects in the room started floating and soon dropped back down. I turned back and looked at Dr. Ralph, and she looked back at me.

" Dr. Ralph, do you mind if we have some privacy?"

" Of course." She said signaling other people in the room to exit, along with herself.

" Thank you." I walked over to the table and sat across from her. We looked at each other for a good 5 minutes.

" So, what do we do now?"

" I don't know. What do you want to talk about?"

" How are you like me?"

" We are mutants, both of us."

" That doesn't mean that we are alike."

" Tell me how we are not."

" Okay. At the age of 1, oh yes, I remember things well, really well, were you locked in a cage all day and night, wanting to be loved? Your parents made you eat and drink out of a bowl, and had a leash around your neck. At the age of 4, you weren't aloud to come out of your room during holidays, and you had to pretend you didn't exist. Your parents thought you were a fucking monster, wishing that they could have a normal daughter and once they did, they completely shut you out of the picture. At age 7, people at your school stared at you and threw pencils, paper and spitballs at you and called you a freak, trash and garbage. At age 10, being put in a shed to sleep and do homework, not aloud to come out if you didn't need anything. Christmas, Thanks Giving, Halloween; no holiday existed in your life. You had nothing. No one loved you. You were left out in the cold shed in harsh winters, turning into warm animals to survive. No friends, hardly any family. Age 15, raped, once puberty hit. Killed the man who did it with your own hands. You got all A's on your report card and no one gave two shits. And then, one night in the shed, reading a borrowed library book, your mom comes in with a butcher knife hidden behind her back and says, 'Its time to put you out of your misery,' Trying to sound like she really cared about you. She takes two swings, and your instincts come in and you kick her so hard in the head that it kills you. Now you and your normal orphan sister have no where to go. You grandmother takes in your sister Delilah, and leaves you out in the streets to survive on your own for the rest of your life. Now you're nomadic; having no permanent home."

" Im sorry I had no idea-"

" Thats how we are not alike." It broke my heart to pieces.


	4. Disharged

Saphire's POV

So just like that? He can get me out of here just like that? I must admit, I haven't had an eye for any mutant before, but I could sense that this one was different. I always loved the color blue; he's handsome, intelligent, calm (so far as I know) and he has a sexy deep voice. I like that. Although I like everything about him already, I am not ready for a relationship.

" Are you ready for your training, my dear?" He asked me.

" Yes but whats the catch?"

" There is no catch. I used to be just like you- er, concerning control of my powers,"

" So just like that? You can get me out of here just like that?"

" Yes. You will be staying with me and I will renew you. I hate seeing any mutant in the state you're in; let alone be locked up in chains,"

" Thank you for understanding. Did you hear about that Banks guy? Is he okay?"

" He will be fine. He should be out of the hospital and back on his feet in a couple of months,"

" I didn't mean to do it...I am so sorry." Right then and there, The heavy weight of guilt was hanging in my heart. Tears started filling in my eyes.

" My darling, why are you crying?"

" Because all I do always ends up in destruction!" He came over to my side and put his big arms around me.

" My dear, everything happens for a reason. A bad incomes always equals in a good outcome.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(Meanwhile In Hospital Wing)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Banks' Thoughts

_I swear to God Im going to pay that mutant bitch back. I knew mutants were nothing but destruction to earth. They're nothing but pieces of shit, all of them. Now because of that stupid mutant bitch, Im laying in a hospital bed wrapped in stupid gauss bandages. Im in such pain, my skin stings every time I move an inch. Im going to kill that bitch when I get of here and every mutant scum that stands in my fucking way._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(Back In Confrontation Room)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saphire's POV

" Dr. Hank McCoy, please help me to control them. I don't want to harm or kill involuntarily," He knotted and unwrapped me from his arms and smiled. I could smell is minty fresh breath and I could see his pearly fangs. Oh, that is another turn on!

He then walked out the room to retrieve my discharge papers. Then a man came in with the keys to the chains around my arms.

" Okay, Saphire, you're ready to go." Said the guard. He then grabbed my clothes that were stacked on an end table across the room.

" My dear, are you ready?" Hank asked me when he walked back in the room.

" Yes but let me get out of these robes."

" Of course."

From there, I went into the bathroom and changed back into my belly shirt, cargos, and nike air maxes.


	5. Fresh Start

Hank McCoy's POV

As I waited for Saphire to return from the bathroom, I over heard the guards talking about Banks.

" We shouldn't override what the boss says." Whispered Ernie, one of Banks' accomplices. I know his name from my time working with him during a business trip.

" Forget what the boss says. I aint gettin' caught by anyones! Iv got too many 'recids ('records' if you cant figure how he said this)!" Whispered Joe. He isn't an intelligent one, judging by his dialogue. Ernie caught me listening by using his peripheral and nudged Joe to stop talking. I didn't know who or what they were talking about, but it wasn't about doing any good. The clicking of the bathroom door caught my attention away from the two suspicious guards. Behind the door emerged a young, hip, woman. She wore a gray belly shirt with a big S on the front, with shady green cargos and black and white 2011 Nike Air Maxes. Not the type of outfit that I expected.

" Hank, do I look okay?"

" You look just fine. After we leave this island, I will take you on a shopping spree for a fresh start."

" Oh, Hank, you don't have to do this."

" I know but my heart wants to do it...it'll make me feel better,"

" Okay, if you say so,"

I am going to do everything I can for this woman. She has gone through so much unnecessary situations throughout her entire life. I am going to make it all better by being her first friend; who knows? maybe lover, too.

Dr. Ralph stood waiting at the helicopter for us.

" Until next time, Dr. McCoy, no?" She said, shaking my head.

" Of course Dr. Ralph."

We both climbed into the helicopter and head back to San Francisco.

Once we arrived back, I quickly stopped by my office to lock up everything. Me and Saphire walked to the parking lot complex to where my car was. When we approached it, I could see the astonishment on her face.

" You have a 2007 Rolls Royce?"

" Yes...is there something wrong? Are you comfortable with it?"

" Yes but I didn't know your money currency was so high..."

" Yes, well, i don't just do it for the money, I do it to help our kind. If mutants weren't involved, I probably wouldn't be working here." She shrugged as I rushed over to open the door for her, and she got in the car. I got in after her and drove out the parking lot.

" So... Do you mind talking about your childhood to me?"

" No I don't mind. I need to let some things go."

" You said your mother tried to kill you. I want to know what happened so I can get a full idea of what you're going through,"

" Well my mother, Josephine, was a hypocrite. She claimed herself a christian woman and that she believed that everything on this earth had a purpose, but christians don't keep their children locked in cages with chains around their necks, barely fed; she never hugged me, kissed me, or even touched me. She would only let me out of that cage for ten minutes, pulling me out by the leash," I could see tears swelling in her eyes while looking at her during a red light.

" I felt like a fucking monster. When Josephine and Robert, my father, were eating Thanksgiving dinner in the dinning room, I could smell the delicious turkey and stuffing, along with macaroni & cheese, sweet potatoes, roasted ham, biscuits and crescents. I remember being hungry in the cold cage with my rags on, saying 'Mama, can I have some?' and she would say 'Its not your eating hours, Sophia. You can have whatever's left.' then I begged, 'But Mama, I am hungry and I need something to eat.' then Robert would say, 'Did you not hear what your mother said? You can eat whatever's left! Now shut up and get your hands off those bars, we need to touch those!''

" That wasn't home, that was jail," I said. _How could they treat their own daughter like that? _I thought.

" A couple of years went by and they finally moved me out of the cage into the shed,"

" Didn't they let you take a shower?"

" Of course, thats what the 10 minutes were for,"

" After they moved me out the cage and into the shed, they had another baby, Delilah. They gave her anything she wanted because she was normal; they fucking gave her all their love and attention; I remember Delilah would come into my shed and tease me. She would say, 'I just got a new Nintendo for Christmas. What did you get? Nothing because they don't love you like they love me.' and I would say, ' Get out Delilah. I don't know why you even come out here.' ' Well, its really cold in here. I should really get back to my warm rose colored room.' I would say ' Don't let the door hit you on the way out.' After that night, I started to feel something tugging on me from the inside of my brain."

" Is that when you powers started going out of control?"

" Yes."

" We can stop talking about this if you'd like,"

" Yes, that would be grand," Soon we pulled up to my semi-mansion.

" This is your house?"

" Yes, do you like it?"

" Yes, its amazing,"

We walked in together and I showed her around.

" This is a modern masterpiece,"

" Thank you,"

" Um, Hank...I just want to thank you for everything you're doing for me."

" You need help, and I am going to provide it."

We both smiled at each other, friendly, but l at the same time lovingly. That night, she had had a nightmare about her past and she asked to sleep with me in my bed; just like a little girl. i am going to have fun renewing her.


	6. The Nightmare

Saphire's POV

*_Flashback from dream*_

_(Josephine walks into shed without saying a word.)_

_" Hello, Mama. Whats that behind your back?"_

_" You know we always loved you, Sophia." (Josephine pulls the meat cleaver from behind her back)_

_" Mama- is that a-"_

_" Its time to put you out of your misery, Sophia!" (Thunder and lightening crackling outside, then Josephine takes the first swing)_

_" MAMA!" (Saphire dodges it and cleaver hits one of the lamps. It is totally dark. Only the lightening shows her mother's face)_

_" Don't fight it anymore, Sophia. Just face the fact that you don't belong here!" (Josephine picks up a bat and knocks her in the head) (Saphire is now laying on the ground, trying to figure out where her mother is. The shed is much bigger in the dream then it was in real life) (Lightening cracked and showed Josephine about to strike with the meat cleaver)_

_" Aaaahhhhhhh!"_

_*End flashback from dream*_

" No...No...NOOOOOOO!" I woke up screaming while hyperventilating, drenched in sweat.

" Saphire, whats wrong!" Hank said running into the bedroom in his pajamas. At that time, I just couldn't take it anymore. All the nightmares about my past and my powers. I started busting out in tears and I ran over to hug him.

" Hank...(sniff)...I had a dream about her..."

" Who dear, who?"

" Josephine...she tried to kill me,"

" Well, she's gone now. You don't have to worry about anyone coming to kill you. Now, my chef has prepared pancakes and bacon for us. After breakfast, we will begin your truing hows that?" He said wiping my tears from my eyes."

' That would be swell...you have a personal chef?"


	7. I Just Came For Some Closure

Hank McCoy's POV

It is time that I get her started on her training. I am going to teach her the techniques Dr. Charles Xavier taught me when I lost control. But now that I recall, I feel kind of strange when I am around her...like a good but strange feeling. Could this be more than just a friendship? Could it be, um...how can I say this maturely...perhaps a crush on her? Obviously this woman has a lot of mental disturbances and unresolved issues. She cannot go to her mother, because she is deceased and also her father. So she has no real closure. Wait a minute, she said that her grandmother took her sister in, could she still be there?

I found Sophia in my home office on my Mac, playing games. When I look at her the inside of me starts to tingle.

" Saphire, as the fist part of your therapy, you need to closure to help you move on."

" Well my mother and father are dead...only my sister is left."

" Do you know where she is?"

" Yes. She is still at my grandmother's house but my grandmother died so the house is hers."

" Well we have to go,"

From there, she took a shower and I took a shower. She went first then I. After our showers, we got dressed then headed over to Pasadena, California. As I pulled up to the house, she stared the house down; its like she was in a trance of bad memories.

" Are you okay?'

" Um...yes. Im fine,"

" Okay, then lets go." As we approached the house, Sophia looked nervous. She rang the doorbell a, waiting for her sister Delilah to come to the door. We waited for a minute, then a chubby blonde-haired woman came to the door in her hello kitty shorts with a tank top and no bra.

" Who are you?" She asked us.

" You don't remember me? You use to come into my shed every night and brag about what you had and I didn't have and how much your parents loved you more than me."

" S-S-Sophia?"

" Yes, and it is Saphire now."

" Oh my god I cant believe it!" Delilah said grabbing her into a hug. After all this time, sisters finally reunite; I sure hope this goes smoothly. I could tell the way Sophia slowly gave in to hugging her back, that she was uncomfortable.

" Who is your friend?"

" This is my friend, Hank McCoy."

" Hello," I said shaking her hand.

" It's nice to meet you, Hank McCoy."

" You too."

" Well come in,"

The house had an old smell to it, like dare I say, like a senior home. I know it sounds immature of me but that is the only defintion I can use.

" Have a seat," she offered. I havent seen this type of furniture since the 80's.

" So to what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?"

" I just came for some closure, Delilah,". Sophia said looking at her seriously.

" Closure for what?"

" You know cotdamn well what."

" Is that why you came here?"

" Yes. You know I wouldn't come fucking see you for anything else."

" You just want to bring up the past don't you? You think I don't feel horrible about how I treated you? I have been trying to loctate you for for 20 years-"

" For what? To rub more things in my face?" " Of course not! Once I got older and more mature, grandmother always talked about how bad you people were; she talked about...your disease,"

" My disease?"

" You think that we are sick, Ms. Commers?" I chimed in.

" Of course she does! She always thought that! You knew I needed help! But you let Josephine and Robert spoil your tiny little human brain you knew I was going through unnecessary situations and I needed you! You're my sister, Delilah. You're supposed to be there for me! But I guess Im not shit to you!"

" Im sorry, okay! Im fucking sorry, Sophia! Once I realized what you were going through; when they burned you with acid-"

" So it took acid burns for you to realize that I needed help?"

" Im sorry!"

" Now ladies-"

" All my life I've been neglected. All. My. Fucking life. And sometimes I want to end my life."

" Ladies, enough. This is no way to have a proper intervention."

" Im sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

" Thats okay, Hank. Thats all I needed to hear. We're leaving. You cant patch what was never there." And from there we left, leaving Delilah dumbfounded. I know I am supposed to favor Sophia, but it seems to me that she doesn't give anyone a chance to redeem their relationship with her; I'd think that she was afraid to let someone love her. Once we got in the car, I could tell that she was relieved. She didn't have miserable and confused look.

" Do you feel better now?"

" Yes, way better. In fact for some reason, I feel completely refreshed. I never told anyone off like that, I always keep myself bottled up.

" Saphire, can I ask you something?"

" Why yes, yes of course." She said while putting on her seatbelt.

" I forgot to tell you about a ball coming up and I was wondering...if you would like to be my date,"

" Of course I would,"

And from there we went to the mall to go get her dress.


	8. Another Step Further: First Time

_**(Author's Summary: **_

_**So a month goes by and their therapy is going great. Saphire/Sophia is controlling her powers better and they begin to fall in love. Back on Alcatraz Island, Thomas Banks is getting stronger and better everyday. One afternoon, he does something clever...)**_

Saphire's POV

So a month ago I was guessing that she wanted me to forgive her just like that? Uh uh. These things take time. Now that we had closure, I felt a lot better. It feels like only yesterday I was in a dark gloomy world, when my happiness turned into disaster. But now, I can control my powers better. Anyway, ever since the confrontation all I could think about was Hank. He took me into his home; he spoils me; No one has ever done for me before...ever. It was nice for him to invite me to the mutant ball. Every time I get near him I feel a good warmth in my heart...its only been a month and I think I am falling in love with him. Am I surprised? No. I have waited my whole life to be loved and taken care of.

All of a sudden, I heard a soft knock on the guest room door.

" Come in,"

" Good morning, Saphire,"

" Good morning, Hank,"

" Umm...Saphire...I want to tell you something and I hope you feel the same way..."

" Well, it depends on what it is,"

" I...uh...think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and Im falling for you...I get butterflies in my stomach every time I come near you; I dream of you every night and day and all I want to do is be with you,"

" I feel the same way about you, Hank. I love you,"

" I love you, too."

And there, we kissed. My first real kiss. It then turned into a french kiss. He then snaked his arms around my waist, and mines around his furry neck. I took it a step further and I started backing up and fell on the bed. He started to rub on my legs that snaked around his wast.

" You don't know how long I wanted to do this, Saphire," He said suddenly breaking off the kiss.

" Call me Sophia." From that point on, I wasn't ashamed of my name anymore. He actually built some self esteem in me. We started kissing again. I pushed his chest up a little to unbutton is Polo Ralph Lauren shirt to see his wide, furry, blue chest and I rubbed his abbess. He then started to lower his lips to kissing my neck.

" Wait..." He breathed.

' C'mon, Hank. You just said that you had waited forever to do this. So do it, Hank. Make love to me." We stripped into our birthday suits and moved into the master bedroom with me laying in his bed on my back. He was hovering over me and staring at my body. I have to tell you the truth, I was very nervous...I mean I was a virgin. When I saw his member, that made me even more nervous.

" Just tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

" Okay..." When the head was entering, I could feel myself stretching and ripping against his size.

" Sssss...ahh...Hank.."

" You want me to stop?"

" No. Keep going."

" Why Sophia, you're bleeding...Im stopping-'

" No, keep going, Hank."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes. Give me your roughest."

" Okay..." He then shoved it in and started thrusting.

" Uuhh...Hank...ooohh...you're so big,"

" Ohmystarsandgarders Sophia...you're soo tight...ahhh," He started thrusting harder and harder. His beastly side was coming out in the bedroom. It felt zoo good when he bent down on his forearms and kissed on my neck. He grounded his hips harder and faster than the last.

" Oh Beast...oh Beast...I think I am coming!"

" Ahh..Me too!" And there it hit me. He ejaculated inside me...it felt hot as he eased out, mixed with blood and semen.

" That was good." He said.

" Yes it was."

" I love you."

" I love you too, Hank."

**_To be continued..._**


	9. That Night

Hank McCoy's POV

Sophia. Sophia. Sophia. She is all I thought about. Its fascinating how love can happen so fast. That night was so amazing...she was so tight, hot and warm that I couldn't couldn't control myself. I do have worries that I might have hurt her. The feeling of an orgasm was so powerful...and the fact that I was making her feel this way was a magical feeling. After we both, I believe the recent term is "came," I felt like nothing and no one could ever take her away from her; not now, not ever. I love her, with all my heart and I will never let her go.

That night, I stayed enveloped inside her wet and tight area for about four minutes.

" Hank,"

" Yes?"

" You ejaculated in me...' She said chuckling.

" Yes, I believe I did," I said also chuckling.

" You came a lot!" She said laughing.

" I did!" I said laughing, too.

At that moment, I did think the expenses of having unprotected sex: pregnancy. Although I was ready to have children, I didn't want my child's mother to be any woman of the streets or someone I didn't really love. I slowly arose from laying down and went to get on top of her again.

" Hank, what are you doing-" I hushed her by my passionate kiss. He lips were pulpy; I love them.

" I am going to tell my chef to prepare something special for us tonight...how about sirloin steak with some asparagus and mash potatoes?"

" I like your stye, baby."

And from there, we went to diner and it was delicious. I did wonder if the end result of that night was my first born.


	10. Im what?

Saphire's POV

It had been over two weeks and things were going great between me and Hank, all except this one thing: this queazy feeling. I'v been feeling dizzy, exhausted, weak and uncomfortable. Everyday he went to work and I stayed home, in the bed sleeping all day. In the morning I would vomit and cry then laugh...I couldn't understand it. My period had not come on...what was going with me? One night I just couldn't take anymore medicine that his maid gave me anymore. I needed to go to the hospital. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I was also feeling depressed, like I did before I met Hank. We didn't even get dressed, we went to the hospital's ER in our PJ's because the pain was excruciating. It wasn't in any other area but my lower stomach. the nurse placed us in the room, then the doctor came in and began to ask us a couple of questions.

" Okay, Ms. Commers, what seems to be the problem?"

" Umm..I have been experiencing fatigue, nausea, dizziness, weakness and mood swings."

" How long has this been going on?"

" For about 8 days." Hank jumped in.

" Okay well you are not the first couple to come in with these symptoms. Have you had unprotected sex in the past eighteen days?"

" Uh...yeah." We both said.

" Okay. And is this been occurring anywhere else?"

" No, just my lower stomach."

" Okay well we're going to give you an ultrasound to see whats going on and some ibuprofen to help pass the pain."

The doctor then left out of the room. I didn't know what to expect. Soon the doctor and a nurse came back and led us to the ultrasound room. I laid down on the medical bed and Hank lifted up my shirt. The nurse then squirted a blue gel on my stomach. I then looked over at the ultrasound screen as the nurse scrolled the transducer on my lower stomach.

" Well, I don't see anything out of the ordin-Oh what do we have here?" She said.

" Why, Mrs. Commers, you're pregnant!" My heart sunk. Its not that I didn't want my baby, its just that I was getting myself together and I didn't know a thing about babies, let alone raise them. I looked over at Hank and his face was full of elation. I turned my head to continue looking at the ceiling.

" Well, no wonder you had those symptoms. Now all you need is some ibuprofen to ease the symptoms and I will be right back and go get it." Saying that, she wiped my stomach off and left out the room. I then sat up looking to the floor below me.

" Sophia, did you hear that? We're going to be parents! Whats wrong? You don't look happy...whats the matter?" He said jumping out his seat and grabbing my shoulders happily.

" Ill pack my things when we return to your house."

" Sophia-what are you talking about?"

" Hank, how am I supposed to take care of a baby? I can hardly take care of myself. Plus, you didn't say you wanted a family with me. Who would want to have anything with me anyway."

" Ohmygoodness. It sounds like we're back at square one, with that negative thinking. Sophia, I love you with all my heart. I can take care of you. I believe that women shouldn't have to work, with all the scenarios that you all have to put up with. I promise, I will take care of you and the baby. I love you too much to let you go or the baby."

" You mean it?"

" From the bottom of my heart, Sophia."

" I love you, too. So you want to keep it?"

" Of course I do." He pulled me to his lips into a romantic kiss. He lid up the light in my life. I finally had high hopes about this pregnancy.

The nurse came in with the ibuprofen. I expected them to just give us the prescription.

" Okay. Eat before you take this as long as the symptoms continue. Do not continue to take them if you do not have the symptoms anymore okay? Here is your sonograph of the baby."

" Okay. Thank you." Hank said for me. I could see him staring at the picture with astonishment.

" I cant believe it. Im going to be a father!"

He was more excited then I expected him to be. After they gave us the medicine, we were discharged, walked to the parking lot. Good thing I had eaten before we came, which was not long ago. When I took the medicine, I felt so much better. We then hopped in the Benz and drove on to the highway.

" So, I was thinking if its a girl, we could name her Janine Yasmine Commers-McCoy. Or if its a boy, we can name him Jason Leroy Commers-McCoy. Do you like that?"

" I love those names! You're pretty excited, aren't you?"

" Oh yes, very. Aren't you?"

" Yes, very. Don't you want him, if its a boy, to have your name?"

" No, I want to try something different. That name has been passed down in my family for generations."

" Okay..."

" When we arrive home, I am going to tell Charles and Ororo the news."

" Great."

When we arrived home, he called Ororo to tell her the news.

" Hello, Ororo. May I speak to Charles please...what? thats not possible I-...Ohmystarsandgarters...Thank you, Ororo...I wont be late." He hung the phone slowly and I heard a sob come from him. I hurriedly ran over to him and touched his back.

" Hank, whats wrong?"

" The professors dead."

" What? How did-"

" The phoenix killed him...she ant control her powers...he disintegrated." He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He started sobbing and grabbed me. I put his head on my shoulder and he cried.

" Its going to be okay."

" How could Magneto stand there and let him die like that?"

" I don't know, baby."

" I have to fight in this mutant war. For Charles." He said looking in my eyes.

" Are they having a funeral for him?"

" Yes. Its in a week."

" Do you want me to come with you?"

" No, thats alright."

" Okay." I kissed and then we went got in the shower and went to bed.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please R&R! **_


	11. Way Ta' Go Fur Ball

Hank McCoy's POV

The next day turned into Sophia being three weeks pregnant, but I woke up the next morning feeling melancholy; but I should've been feeling happy; I had a little boy or girl coming and I should've been elated...but Charles was gone. It seemed like just the other day I was shaking his hand and joking with him. Things just happen too fast. He was like a father to me, but he's in the heavens above. And I am glad for that.

Still, I cant believe that Sophia thought that I would leave her because she's pregnant. I love her and the baby. I have been waiting to start a family...but also scared. Look at me; I don't want my children to go through what I went through during school.

" Honey, I don't want to go to work today." I said rolling over to cuddle her.

" Why not?" She answered tiredly.

" I want to stay with you and introduce you to Ororo and Logan today."

" Okay..." She said sitting up.

We both got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush our teeth. She then put on her white Polo Ralph Lauren Button up shirt with Prada jeans and sneakers. I just love to spoil her.

" Honey, what do you think I should wear?"

" Um...wear the Versace short sleeve button up, with some Polo jeans and Air Max sneaks."

" Okay." I did as she advised and we left. It only took a half an hour to arrive at Charles's school. We sat waiting in the waiting room waiting for Ororo and Logan to appear.

" Im kind of nervous..."

" Don't be. Ororo is the sweetest and Logan...well him you can worry about."

" Hank?" I turned around and Ororo and Logan were walking in.

" Ororo, Logan!" She came running up to me, hugging me.

" Hows it goin', fur-ball." He said with a half smile, giving me a handshake.

" Logan, Ororo, I would like you to meet Sophia Alonnah Commers-McCoy." As seem as though hiding, she peered from behind me and took a step towards them.

" Hi.." She said shaking both their hands.

" Hi Im Ororo but my mutant name is Storm."

" Im Logan...mutant name's Wolverine."

" I wish the Professor were here to meet you. I still can't fully process that he is gone."

" All but gone, Hank. He is still here in spirit." Ororo said.

" Im zoo sorry about Dr. Xavier. I wish I could've met him." Sophia said.

" Well, come sit. Stay for a while." Ororo said.

" So, how long have you and fur-ball been goin' out?" Logan asked us as we sat down. I heard Sophia giggling at the silly nickname.

" Logan, don't address me as that please."

" Why not-"

" So Sophia, how long have you guys been dating?" Ororo chimed in.

" A month and three quarters to be precise."

" Oh thats good."

" And guess what,"

" Wait let me guess...you two are getting married,"

" Yes that too but...we are about to become parents." I said putting my hand on Sophia's stomach.

" Oh my God, Hank! Thats wonderful!" Ororo said.

" Way-to-go fur-ball! You finally knocked somebody up." Logan said.

" Sophia, how far along are you?"

" I turned three weeks today."

" Awww, I am zoo happy for you guys."

" We were thinking that if its a girl, we were going to name her Janine Yasmine Commers-McCoy and if its a boy Jason Leroy Commers-McCoy." Sophia said.

" Awww, those are beautiful names." Ororo said

" Congrats fur-ball."

" Thank you, Logan."

" Well its best we be off now, we have to schedule the next doctor's appointment to check on my baby." I said smiling at Sophia, with smiling back.

" Okay, well thanks for stopin' by."

" Your welcome, both of you. We'll both keep you posted on the baby if you want us to."

" Of course. Oh yeah Sophia, take care of him okay?" Ororo joked.

" Of course. I will see you again soon."

" And I will see you at the memorial."

" Okay, Hank."

And from there, we left for home. The cravings had begun as soon as we reached my haven.

* * *

_**To be continued.**_

**_So what did ya think? Please leave your honest to goodness comments, please! Until next time Fanficters _: ) _!_**


	12. And the Gender of the Baby Is

**_(Yes I speeded it up a little bit, but it all pays off in the end. Inbox me if you're lost, and then Ill slow down if you'd like _: )_)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sophia's POV

It still didn't occur to me why Hank didn't want me to go to Dr. Xavier's funeral, and I didn't really care. It made me heartsick when he fought in the mutant war against Magneto. I worried that he wouldn't come back the same: a homo sapient. I would still love him no matter what. He had just been promoted to Ambassador of Mutant Affairs. Weeks and weeks went by. I was then 5 months pregnant. We had our every few weeks doctor's appointments and each and every time Baby was getting healthier and healthier. We decided to refer to baby as Baby, like an official name until we know the baby's sex. We were so excited! Baby's first snow; Baby's first Christmas; Baby's first Easter and Thanksgiving ohh it was just so exciting! I still hadn't decided where Baby's room should be: in one of the guest rooms or in here with us in the first couple of months then try letting him or her sleep in the room alone.

Everyday he would go to work, leaving me and Baby at home. He would kiss me on my forehead and my stomach and say 'I will return soon, my darlings. I love you two.' And I would I love you for both of us. He would keep his head on my stomach overnight after we said our prayers. For the rest of the day i stayed in bed and watched TLC's Baby Story on the new super slim Samsung LCD TV all day. I then heard him pull in the drive way and come in the house. It was 2:00 when he got home, but he isn't off until 6:00, depending on if he has to stay late...which I hate.

" Hey, Sophia," He said coming in, kissing me on the forehead.

" Get dressed, we have an ultrasound today and we get to find out the gender of Baby."

" Is that why you're home so early?" I said getting out of bed and finding something to wear.

" Yes. You don't have to get dressed up, just through something on."

" What time is the appointment?"

" 2:45."

" Oh, okay." I said throwing on some jeans and a maternity shirt saying 'Im Important' on the belly. Hank unexpectedly bought that for me...I love that shirt.

It takes approximately 30 minutes to get there and 15 minutes in the waiting room. So we got there on time. Before you know it we were in the ultrasound room, with me laying on the bed waiting for the doctor to come in and start the ultrasound.

" Alright Ms. Commers and Mr. McCoy, how are we today?'

" Good, and you?" We both said.

" Eh, cant complain. So, how's everything, have you been feeling any pain?"

" Um, no not really."

" Okay thats good, thats good." He said writing down on the clipboard.

" You haven't been taking the ibuprofen still, right?"

" Correct. I been stopped taking those."

" Okay thats good. So lets get started. Are you guys ready to find out the sex of your baby?" I waited weeks for this moment, and I was so anxious!

" Ohmygoodness Sophia. This is it." Hank said.

" I know baby."

" You two are very excited, aren't you?" The doctor asked playfully.

" Yes, very." We both said.

The doctor turned on the ultrasound machine, squirted the blue gel on me and put the transducer on my stomach.

" Okay...let me see...ah! Congrats guys. It seems that you are going to have a little girl!"

" Omystarsandgarters, Sophia. We're going to have little baby Janine!" Hank said with elation.

" Thank you, Doctor, for everything you have done for us."

" You are very welcome. Now, there is a couple other things I would like to ask you."

" Okay..."

" Well we don't have to go over them now, we can just wait until your next visit, which will be...next month?"

" Okay thats fine." Saying that we got the sonograph of Janine and got discharged.

Little did I know, there was a lot to be done before little Janine arrived.


	13. Mr and Mrs McCoy Senior

Hank's POV

More and more weeks pass by and Sophia was getting bigger and bigger. The feeling and thought of creating new life is extraordinary...to think that my seed is in her belly...my little girl. I still couldn't believe that I was going to be a father soon. I was going to have my own little baby to take care of. When we found it was a girl, we went and got some pink wall paper with sheep on the top boarder of the room. We got the cribs, one for the baby's room and one for our room, and strollers and all the little pink toys from Babies R Us. I wanted to throw a baby shower for her but Sophia didn't want to...she said she's not quite ready to meet a lot of people yet. She at least had to meet my parents , though. I thought they would love her no matter what. Of course I called my parents about how I met her and that she was carrying my daughter, and they were so excited that I met a woman and is having my first child. They were both so happy and anxious to meet her. I have the most caring, loving and nicest parents a fellow could ever meet. Sophia had kept reminding me how nervous she was. My accept everything that I do and respect my decisions.

Soon I heard my doorbell ring and sensed that it was my parents. I sped walked to the door.

" Ohmygod, Hank! They're here! Ohmygod Im so nervous!" Sophia yelled from the bathroom.

" Theres nothing to be nervous about!" I yelled back. I quickly opened the door.

" Henry hun!" My mother said while hugging me.

" Mom, I missed you." I said hugging back.

" Where's Dad?"

" He went to go get you and your lovely lady some gifts."

" He didn't have to do that." You see, my father is a generous 65 year old. He'd anything that he can in order to help out a poor soul.

" Yes, but you know how your daddy is. Now where is the lovely young lady?"

" Yes, uh Sophia, my mother is here! Uh, Mom please, sit down. You must be exhausted from that long trip."

" Oh thank you, dear." I soon heard Sophia come down the stairs and into the family room.

" Oh theres the lovely lady!" My mom said as she saw Sohpia walk in the room.

" Oh, Mom, this is my fiancee, Sophia Alonnah Commers-McCoy."

" Hi." She said shaking my mother's hand.

" I am Lilly McCoy. My husband will be with us shortly. So how long have you been dating?"

" Eight months."

" Aw my Henny is finally going to have a family of his own. I am so excited to be a grandmother!"

" We as excited to be parents as you are to be grandparents."

" Mom, can you please not call me that?"

" Oh, excuse me! That was his nickname way back when he was little. You know, when I was pregnant with Hank, he would move around when Im sleep and stay still when Im awake! It drove me nuts! But it was worth it."

" I haven't felt Janine move, yet."

" Oh wait 'till she starts kicking and moving around in there, you're going to wish that the pregnancy would go faster."

" Yeah, well all I know is that I am going to love her with all my heart and I will give her the love that my mother never gave me."

" Oh, dear. Do you mind "

" Mom, we rather not talk about that-" The door bell then rang. I knew it was my father. I quickly ran to the door and opened it to see my father standing with a at least three big Babies R Us bags in his hands.

" Dad, you didn't have to do this-"

" But I wanted to!" He laughed loudly.

" Well, uh, let me get those for you-"

" Nooo its fine, lad. I am 65 years old and I can still carry things on my own. Im not that old!" My father was an old sea dog, being in the war and all. He also had an hearing aid so he was a little bit louder than usual.

" Ohh Hank, we were just getting started!"

" Hello, Mr. McCoy senior." Sophia said, getting up to greet him.

" Hey girlie! Its about time the fruit of my loins knocked somebody up! We've been beggin' Hank for grandchildren and here ya are! God bless you, Sophia."

" You too, Mr. McCoy."

" Excuse my father, Sophia. He can be a little...animated."

" Its okay, Hank. I enjoy animated people."

" Now lets all have a seat and talk." My mom said as we all sat down.

" So, Sophia. You said that your mother never gave you love- I mean you're not comfortable talking about it we don't have to."

" No, its okay we can talk about it."

" Good. Im gonna' tell you right now, Sophia I am a very nosy person."

" Its okay, Mrs. McCoy."

" Good, so how was childhood for you?"

" I am not going to hold back, it was shitty. My entire family were ass wholes who loathed mutants. Thought they were the worst thing since the plague. Hell, they thought we were the plague! My mother and father kept me in a cage with table scraps as my only food and chains around my neck like some kind of animal. I kept all my emotions bottled up inside me, it started to effect my brain, pertaining to the control of my powers; it felt like a tiny hand tugging on something inside my brain when I started loosing control. My mother and father never touched me. They never loved me. And when I went to school pretending like nothing was wrong, even though the kids were so mean to me." I saw tears filling up in her eyes.

" Im sorry," She said as the tears fell down her face.

" Im- Im so sorry, dear. We can stop now."

" Thanks, and if it wasn't for your son, I would still be at Alcatraz island, locked up. I love your son and I will never hurt him. He's the only one I have left."

" Well Sophia, we are going to treat you like our own daughter. You have our blessing." My father said.

From there, I gave my parents the guest room after dinner, and had a nice peaceful slumber.


	14. Something Is Terribly Wrong

Sophia's POV

I woke up to a sharp feeling in my stomach...where the baby was. I didn't think anything of, just that Janine was just moving around, and tried going back to sleep but I kept feeling this sharp feeling. I tried walking it off and then it went away. All of a sudden, at 3:00 am, I woke up with the same sharp feeling but more intense. I also woke up with my pajama pants drenched with blood. Something was wrong with my daughter.

" Hank! Honey wake up! Im bleeding and it hurts!"

" What? She's not due for another four more months!" He said jumping out of bed, just putting on a bathrobe and sneakers, grabbing the car keys. Could it have been the death of my daughter? No wonder I haven't felt her move yet. I was so scared.

We hopped in the car and her almost floored the pedal.

" How are you feeling, honey?"

" Aaaahh! It hurts! I don't want to lose my baby!"

" We're not going to lose her we're almost there!"

" I keep bleeding down there, Hank!' I said crying and screaming at the same time.

Finally we reached the ER and i was immediately tended to. The pain was so bad, I couldn't even walk to sit in the wheelchair. They had to lift me up onto a hospital bed. They rushed me into the operating room and the doctor came running in.

" Whats going on here?"

" Somethings wrong with the baby!"

" Okay were gona have to get the baby out now or else the baby is not going to make it. Our cesarean section team went home for the night and we cant reach them. Hopefully natural birth will get her out in time enough to save her. We will do everything we can."

The doctor ran over to me and got a lot of nurses and equipment for the Janine's delivery.

" Okay, Sophia, I need you to push as hard as you can!" I pushed and pushed as hard as I could. Hank was beside be, with his She slipped right out. The doctor quickly cut the umbilical cord I saw her, but heard no cry. No movements no anything. I only got to see her for about 30 seconds and then they rushed her out the room.

" Whats wrong with her! Whats wrong with my little girl!" Hank roared.

Even though the baby was out, the pain was still there. I kept bleeding and bleeding. They put an oxygen mask on me, and gave me anesthesia.

" Hank...wheres Jan- Wheres my bab-" And from there, I do not remember what else happened after that.


	15. Everything Is Going To Be Okay

**_Iknow this might seem kind of sad, but it all turns up in the end. R&R, please and enjoy (^_^) !_**

Hank's POV

Rage mixed with anxiety and melancholy filled my body. Just the thought of losing my daughter felt like a piercing to my heart. It was very overwhelming. As I watched them put a mask on Sophia and rushed Janine out the room, I then had to wait in the waiting room. The doctor soon came out and sat down next to me.

" Hello Dr. McCoy. I am Dr. Saunders. We are currently holding your daughter in the NICU."

" I do not understand. Why was she born four months early?"

" Well we are not entirely sure. It could be a possibility that the mother's body just couldn't handle the changes that a new mother's body goes through. What we do know is that the growth of the baby could have damaged the surrounding organs. The stress would kill her. It is a rare case. Also, your daughter is pretty well developed, surprisingly, but her lunges aren't that strong yet. "

" So basically, Sophia is the only one who has undergone this specific condition and can no longer conceive children?"

" It is a possibility, yes. Has Sophia been complaining about anything unusual over the past months?"

" No."

" Well when she gets up, we will have to ask her a few questions and test her if it is the fact that she cannot have children."

" Alright. I would like at least to see my daughter."

" Right this way." He walked me to this big window. Through that window was my little girl, inside an incubator, wrapped in a pink blanket with an oxygen wire attached to her nose. It broke my heart. I then reached in my pocket to my cell phone to contact my parents.

" Hello, Mom?"

" Hank, are you at the hospital? I came into your room to ask if you wanted me to cook for ya and all I saw was a big blood puddle in your bed. I would have came if you would have answered your phone!"

" Mother, please! Janine could have died if I tried to get you two up to leave."

" What? The baby was born! She was not supposed be here for another four-"

" I know, Mom. Thats what the blood was from."

" Well whats goin' on? Is Sophia okay? Is Janine alright?"

" Yes it just that-" I started to cry. That is how much it hurt me.

" Its just what? Oh honey its going to be alright."

" They're saying that the growth of the baby was damaging her organs surrounding her uterus and its a rare case and that her body cannot handle the changes it goes through during pregnancy. She can no longer conceive children."

" Well where is she?"

" She is on anesthesia and is resting." I sobbed. It was the first time a ever cried like that in a very long time.

" We'll be there shortly, alright sweetie?"

" Okay. Please hurry. Bye." I just stood there staring at her through the window in the meantime crying my eyes out silently so that no one would notice. I thought that when they told Sophia the news, it would tare her apart.

I then dialed Storms number to the mansion.

" Hello?" she answered tiredly.

" Im sorry to wake you, Ororo,"

" Hank, its 3:00 in the morning. Whats the matter?"

" Sophia had the baby and-"

" Omygod really! Wait, she was only five months, wasn't she?"

" Yes but-"

" What happened?"

" They said that Sophia's body cannot handle the changes that the body goes through during pregnancy; that Janine's growth damaged her organs surrounding her uterus. She can no longer have children. The stress could kill her."

" Have they ever heard of something like this?"

" No. It is a very rare case. I think they have to do surgery on some of her organs."

" Omygod. Im so sorry. Do you want me to come to the hospital?"

" If you don't mind. Please."

" Its okay. Hank; don't cry."

" Im sorry Im sorry its just-"

" Everything's going to be alright. Isn the baby healthy?"

" Yes. They also mentioned that she is exceptionably healthy and big for a premature infant, only being born at five months. She was 3 ponds 10 ounces and all her organs and hair are fully developed. However, her lunges aren't that strong yet."

" Okay. Im going to get dressed and wake Logan and we'll see you at the hospital, okay?"

" Okay."


	16. This Is Us

Sophia's POV

I woke up after the took me off of anesthesia. All I wanted to know is where my daughter was and why I went into labor early. I did know that the pain was gone.

" Rise and shine, Ms. Commers." the doctor said.

" Hmm..." was all I could say.

" Don't worry, the drowsiness will ware off in a little bit. How are you feeling?"

" Bett..."

" Better?" I nodded my head.

" Wha...what h-h-happened to me? Wheres Janine? Wher-wheres Hank?"

" Ms. Commers," He said sighing.

" Your baby is fine and so is your partner."

" Well whats with me? Why did I give birth so early?"

" The reason that we have just confirmed, is that the growth of your baby was damaging your organs surrounding your uterus and your body completely shut down from all the pressure, causing it to flush the baby out. That is also why when the baby had exited the womb, you still felt pain."

" Omy...So...what does this mean?"

" You can no longer have chilrden. The process could be a danger to you and the baby."

It tore me apart at every word. I knew my happiness would soon go back down into a deep depression. I knew this happiness wouldnt stay. I couldnt help but to cry. I almost lost my daughter.

" We will have to do surgery to repair your organs. You wont be able to walk or run for three months tops, or less. Im sorry."

" I dont understand. Why is this happening to me?"

" Apparently this is a rare case. One out of every three women we have had over the years go through this specific scenario."

" Why cant I walk?"

" Your body has to heal internal and external."

" Why am I not having pain now?"

" We have put you on some morphine to help ease the pain. Now you will feel a little distress when you are walking around."

" Okay...so how soon can this surgery be done?"

" I can schedule you for 2 pm today."

" Good. May I see my baby and Hank please?"

" Of course."

Hank walked in and I could tell that he heard the news. Even when I was talking to the doctor, tears couldnt stop flowing. Hank walked over to me and kneeled down to me on one knee and grabbed my hand.

" Im sorry." I sobbed.

" For what, dear?"

" Im sorry for not being everything you wanted."

" Its not your fault-"

" I feel like it is."

" Theres nothing to forgive. We have a beautiful baby girl now. Thats the best thing I could ever ask for, besides you."

" Really?"

" Of course."

Out of all the sore pain, I reached and hugged him tight.

" Whatelse did they tell you?"

" I am going to have to have surgery on my inner organs. at 2 pm this afternoon . I will not be able to walk or run for 3 months or less."

" Oh. Did they tell you when we were going to be able to take Janine home?"

" No I didnt even ask. It is also her feeding time."

" She is pretty big to be 4 months premature."

" Really? You saw her?"

" Yes. She's got your nose, by the looks of it, my eyes, and your lips and my ears."

" Ohmygoodness." I said happily.

" She wont be able to leave until her lungs are more developed."

" Good."

" Storm, Logan and my parents will be here shortly."

" Here she is!" The nurse said, pushing Janine in the incubador.

" Awww!" I said.

" Hi Baby; Hi Janine." I said in my baby voice to Janine through the incubador. She opened her crystal blue eyes, like Hank's and just stared around with an oxygen tube to her nose.

" So, would you like for me to show you how to hold her?" The nurse said taking her from the incubador .

" No; Im fine thanks." I just stared at her and she stared at me. She was so small. I pulled down my hospital robe to expose one of my breasts. She immediately latched on. It was so peaceful; bonding; when I felt her stop sucking after like thrity minutes, carefully sat her up and laid her on my chest, with her head near my heart. She was so calm and filled with tranquil. I felt so loved by her. My pride and joy. She laid there; staring at her father. I felt her twtch and coo. I just busted into tears. I couldnt believe she was here, that this was the little thing i carried inside of me for so long.

" She's beautiful, isnt she?"

" Yes, she is."

" This is what we created. This came from us. We did this. This is us."

" I know."

" Im just so glad shes here." He said with a tear falling from his blue cheek.

" Congradulations, guys." The nurse said.

Surprisingly, she wasn't blue or any color. She was the regular human white, with my hair texture. We didnt know if she was a mutant or not. It was a just a sweet bonding moment.


	17. Under the Knife

**_Sorry for the wait guys. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Beast, Wolverine, or Storm. They belong to Marvel. I only own the characters never heard of. Enjoy (^_^) _**

Hank's POV

" She's not going to have any boyfriends." I said while watching Janine sleep.

" Hank, stop it. She's not even one yet."

" Im serious, dear. No parties, no boys, no-"

" I know you're just being a good daddy, but she's not going to be a child forever."

" She's my princess and Im going to protect her."

I was serious about this. I wasn't going to let anything happen to my little girl.

" Oh, stop it. Let the kid have a little fun!" Said my mother.

" I don't want no one taking advantage of her."

" Okay, Ms. Commers are you ready to begin?"

" I guess so."

" Good."

The nurse walked over to her bed and rolled her to the O.R. as I followed. Before they rolled her in, I asked if I could another word with her.

" Hank, Im scared."

" Everything will be fine. I will be watching through that window, okay? Im not going anywhere."

" Okay, see you in x amount of hours." Sophia said.

" I love you, Sophia."

" I love you too, Hank."

Being that those we our last words, I watched them settle her bed so she can lay flat without a slat, while putting her to sleep. They had operated on her spine and then on her organs. I had seen them push and pull inside of her torso. I saw the all the blood covered surgical tools used to cut through her flesh. I saw their blood covered gloves toughing every organ; every spinal disc; it was painful to watch. I then walk over to a hospital chair and waited, then fell asleep. When I so happened to wake myself back up I had noticed that hours had gone by and rushed back over to the window. They were just sewing her stitches, as one of the doctors came out to speak to me.

" Dr. McCoy, the operation was a success. She wont be able to walk for months, though. She will be put on morphine to help ease the pain of the stitches and she will have to get monthly check ups just so we can monitor how she is healing. As for your daughter, you are welcome to visit her daily in the NICU."

" Thank you so much Doctor."

" You are very welcome. Now, she wont be up in a couple more hours, so just hang tight and we will transfer her back to her room."

They rolled her carefully back to room 257. My mother was awake with Janine and my father sound asleep. She slowly rose and watched while they put Sophia back in place. She walked over to hug me, and I hugged back.

" So, what's goin' on?"

" Well the surgery was a success, but they put her on morphine. She wont be able to walk for a while and she will need monthly ceck ups so they can monitor how she is healing. As for Janine, we will be able to visit her daily."

" Thats good. Just as long as they are safe." We both looked at the slumbering trio in awe.

" Look at your little girl, Hank; my granddaughter. You better thank God for that girl and her mother. You dont always find girls like that."

" I know Mom."


	18. My New Family

**_I am on a role! Enjoy (^_^)_**

Sophia's POV

I woke up, feeling like a thousand ton weights pasted me to the hospital bed. It felt like someone had stabbed me in my torso and lower back. The first thing on my mind was Janine. I was so drugged, I couldn't talk straight.

" Look, she's waking up." Lilly said to Hank, who was sitting in the doctor's rolling chair, holding Janine.

" Ugh..." I moaned.

" Mom, Janine's diaper needs to be changed and I'm...not an expert of "

"Oh brother! Its like dealing with your dad all over again! Call the nurse so she can show you how to change her diaper. I'll take care of Sophia." I could barely keep my eyes open.

" How ya feelin' hun?"

" Lilly?"

" Just call me mom, okay?" She said sitting next to

" Okay...whats going on? Whats the stats on me?"

" Well the surgery was a success, and the baby is just fine."

" Oh, thank God."

" How do you feel?"

" I feel like someone cut me open and took all my insides." I joked. I could actually enjoy life. Besides the surgery, I felt so happy.

" Thats how ya' supposed to feel...I think." Lilly joked.

Janine's cry interrupted the conversation.

" Darling, let me do it."

Hank picked her up and waited for me to get up. I sat up slowly to try to avoid as much pain as possible. I held my arms out to take her, then I spread my legs to lay her down in between them.

" Lilly, could you pass me the diapers, wipes and baby powder, please?"

" Sure hun. Hey, I will be right back Im going to the cafeteria. Do ya want anything?"

" No thanks Mom." Me and Hank both said at the same time.

" Henry! Henry wake up, we need to leave the new parents alone." Henry Sr. quickly woke up from his light slumber and stood up from the chair to follow Lilly.

" I needed to get some coffee anyway. Take care of my Grand-baby!"

" We will.

Her diapers were so small, considering her small size. I unwrapped her and unbuttoned her one-sies (if thats what you call them) . I took off her dirty diaper and tossed it in the waste basket next to the computer stand. Janine's cry got louder once I exposed her bottom. I took the baby wipe and gently wiped her bottom. She cried more at the cold and wetness of the cloth. I then tossed it into the waste basket. The smell made Hank almost jump out of the chair. He looked like he was going to vomit.

" Babe, stop it! Its not that bad of a smell!"

" That is the most vile thing I have ever smelled! You know that I have heightened senses!"

" Oops, I forgot." I chuckled which hurt a little bit.

" I wonder when Storm and Logan will arrive."

" They will be here soon." I said while a tiny bit of baby powder in the new diaper. Her diapers were so small. I had never changed a diaper, or held an infant, let alone one as small as her. I automatically knew how. I had guessed it was my maternal instincts coming it. Once I put a fresh diaper on her, she began to calm down. I wrapped her back into a burrito (as they'd call it) and cuddled her. I laid a kiss of her soft forehead. I knew from that moment, that motherhood had just begun. Even though I had only experienced it for a short time, I loved spending time with my new family.


	19. A Plan For Revenge

Thomas Banks

_I have almost healed completely; Now I can destroy that stupid mutant, Sophia. No...even better...I will destroy all mutants. I look like fucking Freddy Kruger now._

"Hand me another dose of that cure, Ernie." I said sitting on the hospital bed.

" How's the bomb coming, Joe?"

" It is almost ready for implant."

" Once the bomb is implanted under Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, it will destroy it and everything around it! I will take Sophia with my bare hands. The cure has given me great strength. If you wish to kill a mutant, you must become a mutant-"

" But boss,"

" What?"

" Do you even know where Sophia is?"

" I won't need to."

From engorging myself with the cure, I have obtained great power and have the ability to heal fast. Nothing will stop me but fire itself from getting my revenge on Sophia Alonnah Commers.

" The bomb will be set to go off at exactly twelve o'clock midnight. It is powerful enough to take out half of the city. Now all we have to do is wait."

" Mr. Banks, here is your medicine-Oh my goodness..." The nurse said coming into the hospital room.

" Time to test my mutant skills..."

O smacked the nurse against the wall and blood had splattered and made a trail from her sliding down. I used my great strength to destroy the computers and all the contents in the room. I tore a great whole to create an exit of escape. Ernie and Joe had implanted a bomb under the hospital wing of Alcatraz the night before.

" Ernie, where is the helicopter!"

" Over here, boss!" Yelled Joe.

We quickly ran to the helicopter. Ernie and Joe were pilots and ignited the helicopter and it started to rise.

" Give me the bomb ignition." Joe passed it to me and i stook my head out of the helicopter to watch the side of the building collapse.

_3, 2 , 1_

I counted in my head as we rose off the island and the hospital wing exploded.

"NOTHING CAN STOP US NOW!"


	20. Visitor

Hank's POV

What a wonderful feeling. My love is okay. My daughter is okay. Everything is perfect. I couldn't ask for anymore then this. Finally Logan and Storm arrived with balloons pink balloons with 'Its A Girl' imprinted on them.

" Awww! Is that little Janine?" Storm said putting the balloons on the computer desk.

" Congratulations, Hank. We need to talk." Logan said shaking my hand.

Storm walked over to Sophia, while Logan and I stepped out of the room.

" Okay, someone named Delilah Commers was callin' for you at the school...do you know her or something?"

" Did she say what for?"

" Not exactly she just asked if we knew your whereabouts and I just said the hospital. It was kinda weird...she's not a...you know...a secret lover...?"

" Of course not! The only Delilah I know is Sophia's little sister."

" She didn't that much but...I don't know."

Sophia's little sister called Xavier's school? For what purpose? I had guessed just to reconnect with her older sibling. Their last encounter was very tense. Logan and I walked back in to see Storm holding Janine while having an amusing conversation with Sophia.

" What happened to Sophia?" Staring at Sophia's bandages.

" She had to have surgery after Janine was born."

" I gotta admit, Janine's beautiful and her mother. You did good Fur-"

" Ah! Don't say it..."

" Hank." We joked.

The nurse came in with Sophia's medicine and water.

" Okay Mrs. Commers we are going to give you your medicine. Also there is a Delilah Commers here to see you."

Sophia looked at me and I looked at her.

" Who is here?"

" Ms. Delilah Commers? Do you know her?"

" Yes, you can send her in."

I walked over to Sophia's side and bent kneeled.

" Are you sure you want to see her?"

" Yes. Im sure."

" Very well."

Logan and Storm looked at the doorway to see Delilah standing there, staring at Sophia.

" Guys could you step out for a couple minutes?"

Logan, Storm and I stepped out of the room and sat on the hallway chairs.

" Whats wrong with them?" asked Storm.

" Sophia and her sister have sort of bad blood between them...they really do not get along. Their last encounter was very tense."

" Is her sister a mutant?" Logan asked.

" Apparently not-"

" Does she have a boyfriend?"

" I haven't had the slightest idea."

" Whadya think Storm?" Storm looked at him annoyed.

I wondered what they were talking about in the hospital room.


	21. Reunited

Sophia's POV

I was thinking about this lately. I was thinking that I should try to let people in. This experience had made me realize that I can no longer stay in the past that has been holding me back. I can no longer dwell in my own sadness. Its not even about me or my feelings anymore. Its all about the little girl born on January 25, 2006 at 3:14 a.m.

" Hey."

" Have a seat." She slowly sat down next to the incubator that Janine was in.

" How did you find me?"

" I called Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Aww, is this your daughter? She is beautiful"

" Thanks..."

" Listen Sophia-"

" Look before you say anything else, I want to apologize for my last visit. I shouldn't spoken to you like that. I was just so angry I just-"

" You don't have to apologize to me. You had and still have every reason to feel like that. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

" I appreciate you coming here to tell me this and I just want to start over on our relationship. This whole experience has got me to realize that I should just stop feeling sorry for myself and move on."

" I totally agree."

" Each other is all we have left. So lets make the best of it." She smiled at me and came over to me and hugged me with compassion. A tear escaped my eyes. My heart felt even more warm to reconnect with my baby sister. No matter how much I hated her, there was always love for her hidden somewhere in my heart and I was finally able to show it. All the hate was escaping from me. We loved each other. No more would those painful memories break us apart because I let go. It had nothing to do with everyone else. I finally forgave myself. All those emotions just from one hug. It may only lasted a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime.

We finally let go of each other and she sat back down on the chair. I carefully laid back in the bed to a more comfortable position.

" You know you have a niece and nephew."

" I do?"

" Yes. Kate and Preston. Twins."

" Well where are they why didn't you bring them to meet their baby cousin?"

" They're in school. Ninth grade."

" Wait, ninth grade? High school?"

" I had them when I was fifteen."

" Are you serious? Where's the father?"

" I don't know."

" What did Grandma say?"

" She was angry yet sad, yet happy, yet disappointed. God rest her soul."

" Why don't you bring them around more often? I would like to get to know them."

" I will definitely bring them over to visit you and Janine."

" It feels so good to be reunited with you."

" You, too." Delilah quickly got up, looking at her watch.

" I gotta go, gotta pick the kids up from school." I watched her walk towards the door.

" You promise to bring them?"

" I promise."

She walked out the door.


	22. Bringing Home Baby

Hank's POV

" Storm and I better be headin' back to the school." Logan said.

" Okay. Thank you for stopping by to see us." I said as we shook hands. I, Hank McCoy, have a new responsibility: Janine Yasmine Commers-McCoy. I cannot explain how much in love I am with my little girl. The love a father has for his daughter is something that can never be broken. I thank God for the two loves of my life: Janine and Sophia.

" Hank! You can come in now!"

" So, what did Delilah want?"

" We made up, Hank."

" Really? Thats wonderful." My parents then walked in.

" Henry, ww gotta get going. Your father and I have to-"

" Attend to one of my old sea-dog's funeral...even though I hated is guts!" My father said with a loud and hardy laugh.

" Honey, quiet down! Grandbaby's tryin' to sleep!" My mother said nudging him.

" But its still good to pay your respects." My mother walked over to Sophia saying goodbye.

" Okay dear we're headin' off."

" Really? It was so nice having you here with us. Are you sure you have to go?"

" Yeah, hun. Im sorry." They hugged then she walked over to hug me.

" Take care of the old man."

" I've been doing it for 45 years and I am not stopping today."

" See ya later, lad! We'll be visiting again real soon."

My dad said goodbye to Sophia and Janine and then left the hospital.

I sat down between the incubator and Sophia's bed.

" So, she just came in and asked to repair your relationship?"

" No, I said it was my fault for the last encounter, that I should stop feeling sorry for myself. Staying in the past has only held me back and it took this long for me to figure it out."

" I am very proud of you, Sophia." We both leaned in for a kiss. We heard Janine stirring in her bed, making 'coo' noises.

" Okay, Ms. Commers, this is the wheelchair that you will be using and I will get your discharge papers in just a minute..." The nurse parked the wheelchair next to Sophia. It didn't have any armrests, but it did have special rims on the side so she can control where she is going.

" Now I'm going to take your baby off of the oxygen tubes to see how she's progressed, concerning her breathing." The nurse quietly walked over to the incubator and carefully took the oxygen tubes out of her nose. She took the end of the stethoscope, put her hot breathe on it to warm it up and put it on Janine's chest. After about five minutes of silence, the nurse gasped. We both jumped up to see what was wrong.

" Whats the matter?"

" Nothing...I just never seen anything like this. Your daughter's breathing is perfect!"

" So, can she go home with us?"

" Of course. I'll just to have to consult the doctor. In the meantime you can get packed up for your discharge." She was only two days old and she was already amazing everyone.

" Where are you going, Hank?"

" Im going to go get the car seat and bring it in here."

" Okay, while you do that Im going to try to get dressed. By the time you get back Im going to be in the wheelchair ready to go, okay?" We kissed and I rushed out to get the car seat. My father had picked out the car seat himself. It was pink with little kittens and flowers on them. I had came back with all Janine's supplies including her pink blanket to put over the car seat because it was cold outside. By the time I came back, Sophia was dressed and dressing Janine on the bed. She put on her yellow footed onsies. She looked so cute.

" Hank, the doctor had just came by and signed off for all of us to go home. They also gave us a month's worth of premature diapers."

" Thats good." I put the car seat on the bed and set it so Janine could be put inside of it. I carefully picked up Janine to kiss and cuddle her. I then carefully settled her into the seat.

" Its going to be difficult, considering how small she is." Janine was slumbering, sucking on her pacifier. I fiddled with the straps, not trying to wake Janine up at the same time.

" Do you need help, dear?"

" No I got it." I finally got it secure enough for her to be carried out. I couldn't wait to get her home so I can love her and protect her. When walking down the hallway with Janine in my right hand, with Sophia rolling in her chair next to me.

" Wait here while I bring the car up front." I handed Sophia Janine on her lap.

" Hurry before the cold gets to her." I brought the car in front of them. First, I put Janine in the seat behind the drivers. Then I had to put Sophia in the back.

" Okay my count. 1...2...3!" I picked her up and gently placed her in the back next to Janine. I folded up the chair and put it in the trunk. It was a good think that I had brought the caravan. I got into the drivers seat, ready to pull off. This was going to be a long ride home.


	23. The Beginning

Sophia's POV

While in the back of the car, I scooted closer to the car seat to unfold the blanket covering Janine's face. I tightened the straps, making sure that she was secure enough to travel. She was so cute, so tiny, so fragile. I already loved being a new mommy.

" Are you ready, my darlings?" Hank said getting in the car, looking in the panoramic rear view mirror to look at me.

" Yes, Hank. Hurry and turn the heat on so she won't freeze to death!" He quickly turned on the heat on.

" Honey, I am nervous."

" Just relax. Everything will be okay. I am back here just in case if anything happens, I will be able to protect her."

" I will try."

Hank finally pulled off and headed towards the high way. He drove slower than usual. I glanced at Janine who was sound asleep, sucking on her pacifier. But her head was cocked all the down. I softly moved her head back up so she won't get a crick in her neck. But it slowly slipped back down.

" Hank, you should see your daughter."

" What is she doing?"

" She keeps moving her head back down when I keep putting it back up. I don't like that. She could get a crick in her neck."

" Im sure she will be fine." Hank said.

" I hope so..." She then spit her pacifier out and her face twisted and started to whimper and fuss. The car came to a complete stop.

" Darn it! Traffic! Whats wrong? Should I pull over?"

" No, keep going. It's okay I can handle it."

I reached for the bag with all of her supplies for one of the bottles of breast milk that I had pumped. I shook it up a little bit. Her cry started to get louder. I put the nipple on her lips and she opened her mouth to let it in and started to calm down and suck. All you could hear was her sucking on her bottle. I loved her so much. I love being a mother. My stitches where beginning to irritate and hurt while leaning over to her. I kept my hand there to hold the bottle in her mouth. The car started to move again. I had guessed that traffic was clearing up.

" How is it going back there?"

" Fine, she was just hungry." Janine stopped sucking and drifted back to sleep. Such a sleepy baby.

We finally got home and he parked in the garage. He got out my wheelchair and assembled it.

" Be careful, babe." I said while he was picking me up to put me in the wheelchair. I grabbed my core in pain.

" Im sorry, dear."

" Its okay hank, you didn't mean it."

" I love you."

" I love you, too." He kissed me then ran over to get Janine. I reached to retrieve her diaper bag from the back seat and put it on the handle bar on my chair. Hank went into the house to put Janine on the bed in our downstairs bedroom. I knew I was going to need extra help around the house when he was at work. I would have the butlers and maids help but I wanted to spend quality time with my sister, niece and nephew.

I rolled after him and went into the bedroom. As painful as it was, I climbed on the bed. I then laid back on the big pillows, carefully taking Janine out of the car seat and placing her on my chest. The phone on the nightstand rang. I reached and answered it.

" Hello?"

_" Hello? Sophia?"_

" Who is this? Delilah?"

_" Yeah I was calling because I was wondering if I could come over with the kids."_

" You know its funny 'cause I was just going to call you to ask you if you could be here during the day to help me out with the baby and help me make a few runs. The kids can come too if they can."

_" Yeah I could do that. I am five minutes away."_

Hank walked back in the room with a sandwich in his hand.

" Who is that, dear?"

" Its Delilah. Okay well just ring the doorbell." We hung up and I put the phone back on the charger. Hank removed the car seat, put it on the floor and sat down on the bed next to me and slumbering Janine.

" Im going to meet my niece and nephew today."

" Niece and nephew? Delilah has children?"

" Yup. They're twins in the ninth grade."

" Ninth grade?"

" I know, she was fifteen when she had them."

" Oh, good lord. Is the father in their lives?"

" No. She doesn't even know where the father is." I felt Janine squirm and coo on my chest. Hank took her from my chest and sat her up in his lap, holding her tiny head in his hand. She slowly opened her eyes to the face of her daddy. Hank smiled. Her eyes widened.

" My little girl." He whispered under his breath and kissed her on forehead. I smiled at this.

The doorbell interrupted this bonding moment. One of the maids went to the door. I heard Delilah and the kids.

" They are right in here." Said the maid. Delilah, Kate, and Preston appeared at the door.

" Hey!" Delilah said running over to hug me. The kids had pink bags in their hands. Delilah ran over to Hank and hugged him too, while Janine in his other hand.

She quickly walked back over to the kids, who still had their jackets and book bags on.

" Kids, you can give your jackets and book bags to the butler." The butler took their stuff and walked out of the room.

" Well don't just stand there! Give you Aunt Sophia a hug!" Kate and Preston walked over to hug me.

" I am so glad you came. Its very nice to meet you!"

" Nice to meet you, too." Said Kate with a smile.

" Same here." Said Preston.

" This is your Uncle Hank." Preston walked over there first, shaking his hand.

" You quite a grip, son."

" Thank you, sir."

" You have a fine boy, Delilah."

" Thank you, Hank." Then Kate walked over to Hank and gave him a hug with Janine in between them.

" I brought my digital camera for pictures...would you like to take pictures?"

" Yeah, sure. And Kate, you and I are going to have a lot of fun together!"

" Okay." said Kate. Delilah scrambled in her pocket book for the camera and pulled it out.

" Okay, so everybody get in the picture!" Kate and Preston got on the bed, Hank lifted Janine so she could be facing the camera. Everybody smiled and she took the picture.

" So who would like to hold Janine first?"

" I do!" said Kate. I was glad that we were all getting along well. Kate walked over to Hank's side and held her hands out.

" Be careful, and watch her head." Kate carefully took her in her arms and sat down on a nearby chair.

" Smile!" Delilah took the picture.

" Aunt Sophia! She is smiling!" Kate whispered loudly. Preston ran to her side to see. My baby girl was smiling at her big cousins. Hank and I smiled at each other. Delilah ran over to take pictures.

" You guys did good."

We smiled harder at that statement. We all knew that this was the beginning.


	24. Dinner Part I

Hank's POV

My daughter was smiling at her cousins. I must inform you, there is nothing like family. At that moment, I had gotten the brilliant idea that we should all go out to eat to celeberate Janine's arrival.

" I have a marvelous idea, Sophia."

" What is it?"

" How about we all go to Outback Steakhouse for dinner and give my personal chef the night off? But if you are tired then we do not have to."

" That sounds good, what do you think Delilah?" Sophia said

" Yeah we can do that. Ill pay for my children."

After our agreement, I helped Kate put Janine back in her carseat. Sophia slid herslef into her wheelchair and Delilah walked her back to the garage to help her get in the car. Preston seemed more fascinated with Janine. He would always stare at her and examine her features. He would smile at her when she cooed or squirmed in his arms when he held her. He would always caress her little head while she slept. It was extraodinary how infactuated he was with her. Kate on the other hand was always talking about what clothes she would buy for her upcoming birthdays.

The butler gave them their things. We all walked out with the caravan heated up for Janine to be warm. The twins went to their mother's car. I set Janine up in the car in the back seat and got in the drivers seat. Making sure it was safe enough to pull off, I backed out of the driveway with Delilah behind me and drove off. Sophia was in the back seat with Janine sucking on her finger.

" Honey?"

" Yes, dear?"

" Have you noticed how the twins were with Janine?"

" Well I noticed the way Preston smiles at her and stuff."

" Exactly. I think it's extraordinary the way he would treat her with such care like she was his own. Usually you would expect the boy to be a little more rough."

"Yeah and Kate is the natural-all-about-clothes type, isn't she?"

" Yes."

We soon arrived in the parking lot of Outback. I got Sophia into her wheelchair and carried the diaper bag and Janine inside. Delilah and the twins followed us into the restaurant. Surprisingly, we were immediately seated to two tables put together to make a table for five. Delilah had moved chairs for Sophia's wheelchair. For Janine, I had grabbed a nearby infant car seat holder so she could be at the end of the table. Kate had sat on our side. Preston and Delilah sat on the opposite. As we waited on our waiter, I gave a hard frown to the people walking by Janine, carrying hot food over her. The worst scenarios played in my mind: one clumsy oaf might spill and hurt my daughter.

" Hank, dear, whats wrong?"

" Nothing...I want the people walking by her to be more careful."

" Don't worry, honey. Im sure they're aware-" Sophia was cut off by something in her peripheral vision. I looked where she was and there was a strange individual across the room. We could only see the flesh of his hands, which had looked like scorched skin cell tissue. He wore a black over-head jacket, tapping the salt container. He was accompanied by two gentlemen also, with their faces hidden. It had seemed to me that whoever those gentlemen were, they were receiving a lot of Sophia's attention.

" Sophia? Is something bothering you?" Delilah had asked.

" Uh...no. Nothing...is everyone ready to order yet?"

" Umm...the waiter or waitress didn't even come to our table yet." said Preston.

" Oh! Woof! I must be going crazy!" She said laughing it off. I put my arm around her chair. I started to mentally take notes on her strange behavior.

" Hi! Welcome to Outback Steakhouse. My name is Stacy and I will be your waitress for tonight. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

" I will have tea, please." I said.

" I will have a raspberry lemonade." Sophia said.

" I'll have a raspberry lemonade, too." Said Kate.

" I'll have a beer." Preston said playfully.

" He'll have a Sprite," Said Delilah

" And I'll have a...pina collada."

" Are you sure you should be drinking? You do have to drive home." Said Sophia.

" I'll be fine."

" I will be right back with your drinks."

I all of a sudden felt eyes watching my every move, intense firey eyes burning through my back.

" Sophia, I have the feeling that I am being watched."

" I do too... do you guys want to ask if we can change seats? I don't feel comfortable with that man over there."

Kate looked for some different seats

" It looks like there are no more seats left."

The waitress soon returned with our drinks and carefully walked around my baby and placed our drinks down on the table.

" Excuse me, do you think we can get our seats changed? That man over there is making us uncomfortable."

" Ooohh, Im sorry all the other tables are either preserved or booked. I apologize."

" Oh, well. Thank you."

By the way Sophia was staring at this man, she looked nervous. I was beginning to worry.


	25. Dinner Part II: Mind Games

Sophia's POV

Sweating. Looking at me with sharp blue eyes behind me. Hairs standing up on the back of my neck. I knew who it was. It was Thomas Banks and his minions. Everyone is chatting around me, yet I hear nothing.

Thomas::I can read your mind, Sophia.::

Sophia::What the hell are you talking about? You're not a mutant.::

Thomas::Au contraire. After our little incident at Worthington Labs, I had used the cure on myself and that triggered the mutant gene inside of me.::

Sophia::I am not going to have these mind games with you. Stay the fuck away from me. I have a child, a lover and my sister back so...JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!::

" Sophia?" Delilah said.

Thomas::Remember this date: 7/7/7. Just to make things clear,::

I felt a burning sensation on the back of my neck. He had somehow burned the date into my skin. I yelled and winced in pain. When I looked back, they were gone.

" Sophia, are you okay?" said Hank.

" I am fine dear." Janine was beginning to fuss. Hank took her out of the chair and smelled her.

" I am going to change her. I will be back."

Something was coming. I had to be ready. For any and everything. My child's life could be at stake. Hank's life could be at stake. What was I going to do?


	26. I Will Protect You

_**Five** **months later...**_

Hank's POV

Janine is now five months old ang getting bigger. I would sit my little girl on the couch next to me and we would watch television togther. Sophia was showing strange and peculiar behavior as well. She wouls spend most of the day in the office trying to figure out the date 07/07/07. She won't tell me or anyone why the date is so important, staying up hours and hours of the night writing numbers all over the place. She even got it tattooed on the back of her neck. Our love life is the same as always, full of love and passion.

However, Janine is advanced for her age. Usually an infant doesn't have the attention span to watch television for an amount of time. She could already sit up and hold her formula. I would take her to the park and Sophia and I would set up a picnic and we would put her on the blanket, watching what she would do. When we took her to the doctor for her vaccines she wouldn't cry at all. She simply laid there, knowing that it would be over soon. I am so proud of her progression. Every time she saw a camera, she would smile as if someone were taking a picture of her. When I would hold and kiss her she would kiss back. Sophia and I love her so much, it is inexplicable. Although, I was beginning to worry that her mother was slowly slipping back into her old ways.

Sophia came into the room from putting Janine to bed after giving her a warm bath. She was already in her nightgown and she slowly sat down on the bed.

" I can feel it, Hank."

" Feel what, darling? What is it that you feel?" I said listening to her and reading my book at the same time.

" I don't know what it is but it isn't good. I feel that my end is near. I feel that my daughter and husband will no longer have a mother and a wife."

" Sophia, please do not talk this way for yours and my sake. I thought we both worked on this together."

" But at the restaurant Thomas Banks warned me of the date that he tattooed on my neck and-"

" Darling, relax. Whatever happens, I will protect you."


	27. Fin

**07/07/07: **Sophia's POV

I don't know whats going to happen but it is something serious. Nothing but gloom, misery and anxiety floats in the room besides my beloved daughter. It has driven me insane, trying to figure out what was going to happen on this night. Right now I am sitting on the bed with Janine slumbering in my arms. Hank had to work late and wasn't answering his work or cell phone. When I put Janine in her crib I went and got myself ready for bed and laid down. When I closed my eyes, a vision Charles Xavier's school burning and exploding into a mushroom cloud. At the end of the vision was a black coffin. I HAD TO DO SOMETHING. I ran to the phone and called Logan.

" Get everyone out of the building, NOW!" I quickly went to the closet and grabbed a hooded sweatshirt, some sweatpants and some sneakers. It was somewhat still painful to walk and run, but my pain didn't matter. I yelled up stairs to tell the maid to watch over Janine. Thats what I've been studying for the past months, staying up for hours, isolating myself from my daughter and husband. Tonight is the night.

Jessica, the maid, took Janine in her hands. The whole thing is terrible. I have to stop the bomb I jumped out the front door, ran down the steps, ran down the stairs and ran to get in the jeep. I reached into my pocket and called Logan.

" Logan, is everyone out the building?"

" We are still evacuating, still. What's going on?"

" I had a vision that an escaped fugitive with burned skin has planted a bomb in the core of Xavier's school. Planning or destroy a number of mutants at the same time."

" Why would someone do this?"

" It's my fault, A while ago when I had trouble with my powers, I lost control and burned him and I think he's responsible for the bombing of Alcatraz. A lot of people will suffer and die if I don't stop him myself. He wants me. So I will do this alone. I will dissemble the bomb."

" I can't let you do it alone. Is Hank with you?"

" No. I tried calling him but he wasn't picking neither of his phones up." It was pedal to the floor on the highway, going 70 miles per hour still concentrating on not getting into an accident.

Once arriving to the school, I saw all the students in their pajamas murmuring to their friends about whats going on. Ororo and Logan were standing outside as well. I got out of the car to walk up to Ororo.

" Is everyone out?"

" Yes, that's about it. How do you know about this Thomas Banks is even in the school?"

" I had finally had a vision earlier this evening. Expect me out in an hour."

" Alright."

I ran into the school and went down to the stairs to the core, down the hall from Sirebro. There was this gray door on the left side that had the buildings utility. But wait, this seems all too easy... The bomb was sitting on a gray end table. Coincidence that it was only thirty seconds left in counting. I put my hand on the bomb_**!#$%^]\]]\\!**_

* * *

_Sophia and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters were blown to bits. Thomas Banks and his men prevailed. Sophia Alonnah Commers was no more. For the bomb's detection of Sophia's DNA set it off. _

_***BACK OUTSIDE***_

_Everyone is ducking for cover, _

_fire trucks coming with their sirens_

_ambulance _

_police department_

_Hank racing and jumping out of the car. _

_Ororo and Logan, everyone crying out of anger and sadness  
_" ORORO! What's happened here!"

" Sophia! SHE'S GONE!"

" No...NO...**_NOOOOOO! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED! NOOOOOO! SOPHIAAAA! JANINE!" _**

****_Hank vomits and grabs his stomach and falls to the ground as Ororo, Logan, and the childrens rushed over to Hank and huddled around him as he poured and roared for his lost love._

_Ashes of the explosion of the building drizzle down like rain over the crying people _

_And that is end of Sapphire and Beast: Love Story _


End file.
